Lingering Scents of Dreams
by neireah
Summary: Because there's always exceptions in life, and we always have a second chance. SoMa, Native American AU, deer!Maka.


Chapter One: Nod to the canon, laugh at the beautiful

This day was uncannily beautiful. I could recall the delightful red-colored sky. I could feel its ardent vibes beating down my flesh, and listened to the delicate chants from the cheerful birds.

But I was dying. It was barely credible I was still there, alive , at a such state. My bones were completely crushed, a very metallic liquid replaced the air from my lungs. I was swimming in my blood. I still had my eyes, although.

I wanted to scream, to cry for help, I wanted to _live._ My inner self knew I won't last long.

I tried to remind 'the good days' I had, but only pictures of a night woman, holding my deadbeat father, the chief of our clan, Red Hawk, with her devilish hands, leaving bloody scratches on his back, both howling horrible obscenities, glanced through my mind.

There was also this day when, Mother left. When she humiliated Red Hawk in front of the appalled clan, clamoring how stupid she was to _trust_ him. Before leaving, she quickly came to me and softly whispered, with the most radiant she ever had _"I love you."_I guessed the hidden meaning behind these three words. Then she disappeared where only the Great Spirit knows.

During the early months,I always reassured myself that everything was going to be alright. That Mama would come back, and Papa would be good again. This never happened.

Her absence was de trop to bear. I wished to see Mama once again. Was it exaggerated ? Craving to see your mother ?

Father knew how I felt, so he affirmed me I could find her, but I'd have to travel far away from our place, that I'd have to across the arid lands, I'd have to deal with the blistering climate. The people gathered and claimed, insisting on the fact that I was too young, plus _I was_ a woman but I didn't care. 'Little Brave Bird' was a very suitable name for me.

My journey began. I had to face exactly what Father told me, complaining wasn't my thing but I had to admit that it was truly hard. Not to mention the loneliness I met. He warned me, after all. But all I had endured was for Mama, so it was worth it.

At last, I reached the Grand Canyon, how intense it was ! I was running everywhere, inhaling this new oxygen I've never tasted, I was at ease and indeed excited by this endless countryside just beyond me. I ran again, hopping, and singing. That had been a long time since I was so peaceful. Then, I sensed the ground collapsing under my feet.

And I fell down.

I should have not thought about all this sorrowful memories at this decisive moment. My eyes began to wet however, I didn't want to crack up, not at this edge of death. Otherwise, that'd mean that all my _pains_ were useless. When I took what I thought would be my last breath, I realized that a deer was staring at me. I could see its eyes filled with melancholy. I couldn't help but my eyes released their inconsolable waterfalls. At that instant, I felt the urge to _die_, because I was tired. Tired, because my entire life, even short , was a mess. And I finally faded into an infinite sleep.

(0.0)

"OI SOUL WAKE UP !" shouted his friend, moving the canvas, letting the light shone through Soul's teepee. " MOVE THAT FAT ASS OF YOURS !"

"Arghh ! SCREW YOU BLACK STAR ! " he yelled, shooting one of his moccasin to Black Star's face. "Geez, don't tell me it's morning already... " he muttered, burying his face on the pillow. He laid in covers as he felt the states of consciousness increasing. He forced himself to move and threw his covers away and stood lazily, rubbing his grimy hair.

"Lookin' good man !"

"Shuddup" he groaned. White Wolf hated it when someone wakes him up.

Especially when it was Star of Death.

" What do you want ?"

"Cerulean Bear wants you to hunt, but since you can't do anything by yourself, YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD IS GOING TO HELP YOU ! Plus, don't forget that your Sweat Lodge ceremony is coming soon !"he added.

Riiiiiight. He forgot about that. I was just that his mind was over thinking about something else. He took his moccasin back, looked for some weapons and his horse, saying :

"Get ready, I'm going to catch our dinner. And my breakfast. "

**So this is it ! I hope that's alright. Sorry, lots of mistakes and stuff, and THIS IS REALLY SHORT... / wants to die**

**..As I said, it's a Native AU, so sometimes they're called by their original names, sometimes not. Actually depends on the relationships between the characters ;)**

**Soul : White Wolf**

**Maka : Little Brave Bird ( before her 'death' )**

**Black Star : Star of Death**

**Spirit : Red Hawk**

**Sid : Cerulean Bear**

**and more...**

**Huge thanks to Foxi and Eis for helping me ! :)**


End file.
